1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognizing alarm timepiece which is capable of operating turning on and off of alarm by voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been offered such method that the alarm function is controlled by a voice recognization technology as shown in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57-35787. With the method of this Patent Laid-Open Publication, the operation of alarm set (alarm turn on) and alarm off (alarm turn off) is performed by voice from a remote position without touching a timepiece.
The conventional voice recognization technology is to convert the waveform detected by a microphone or the like into digital data. A voice recognization circuit checks whether the detected digital data coincide with the digital data representing stored voice waveforms.
Accordingly, the voice waveform must be detected by the microphone as accurately as possible. However, the exact voice waveform cannot be obtained when alarm sound is generated, because the voice detected by the microphone for turning off the alarm is mixed with the alarm sound. As a result, it was difficult to turn off the alarm sound by the voice recognization circuit in the prior art.